Long way to love
by traumschwinge
Summary: How could he have been so blind not to realize how desirable his neighbour was? But now he has and is doing anything to become closer to the one he had formerly hated. Fra/Ger, human names used, starting in 1957 with the Treaties of Rome.
1. 1957  Rome

Ludwig was really glad he had been invited here.

It was only seven years ago, when he and his boss had agreed to a closer co-operation between him and Francis. It was a small step but he believed that it had been the right one. Never again should something like World War II happen and he knew that he was the one responsible for that. Although he had wanted to prove himself a worthy ally for the West he hadn't dared to be the one to do the first step.

He had been so happy when Francis came to ask him for an Union, even though it was only for economical reasons. It had been the first time in years when he hadn't been treated as the criminal he knew he was.

It was astonishing, that Francis was the one to propose that. Francis of all people, with whom he had been sworn enemies for over 80 years. Ludwig didn't question Francis notion. He was just glad that someone was willingly to take him out of his isolation this soon and quickly agreed to anything Francis proposed.

It was surprisingly nice working together with him. Ludwig was sure to gain a little of the trust the other Europeans had had in him back after he had destroyed it so vilely. Even though both, he and Francis, had been suspecting towards each other at first, they started to feel better around each other, better that they had ever felt around the other. Francis, too, had been to a ruff time and now loosing more and more influence over the last few years gave him an even harder time. But at last, the tow of them started to act friendly towards one another, for the first time since the beginning 19th century, a time Ludwig barely remembered. Both believed that if there was to be peace in Europe for the first time in millenniums, first there had to be peace between them.

Though only one year after deciding a co-operation between them, the plan for a Union which included all of Western Europe failed due to Arthur's veto. Ludwig still feared that this may had happened because of him, but again, it was Francis who cheered him up.

To his dear Feliciano Ludwig had had no contact since the war and even at official meetings between their bosses they tried to avoid each other. He did not dare to think of the little Italian since it hurt so much. And again it had been up to Francis to cheer in his dark hours. Now, the self-declared county of love had even opened him a way to be more with his dear Feliciano again, the one person in the world he longed for most.

Today the final treaties should be signed in Rome and they, besides Francis, him and the both Italian brothers also the BeNeLux countries, would form a community to prevent any future war between them and to get a common market.

Everyone was being so nice, much nicer Ludwig had expected them to be still thinking that he didn't deserve this. He had always to remind himself not to distrust them though. He knew that he was getting back on his feet again now thanks to Alfred's kind help and that he could rely on said American who had proven himself a friend so short after Ludwig becoming an official county again. Every move he made on political stage was being thought thew, was being thought about how Alfred might react to what it did and then to do as the American wished. Only too good he knew that without help, he would be Ivan's next victim. He wanted to be part of the Western World so much that he choose that even above getting back together with his brother.

Ludwig needed the others more than they needed him, at least that's what he thought. Of course he knew deep down that Alfred was using him as a shield against communism, but he didn't care. This way, he could at least be of use to anyone and perhaps repay a bit of his debt. He always had questioned his value after what he had done to so many people. Everyday he had to find an excuse to go on living. But still he could sense the fear the others had of him, all the cold shoulders he was getting from anyone but Francis.

"Why are you pulling that face again, _Allemagne_?", a familiar voice asked him, pulling him out of his thoughts. Ludwig didn't even have to look up to know that the French man was standing in front of him, looking at him in disapproval and something other Ludwig didn't quite being able to put his finger on.

"I was thinking", he replied.

"Come on, you think too much. The only thing it does is leaving wrinkles on your young face. Besides, sweet Feliciano has organized some really delicious wine to celebrate the treaty and I don't want to miss that", Francis said, flipping his long blond hair back, before taking Ludwig's hand and leading him towards room where the other five were waiting for them.

Francis had been right, Ludwig had to give him at least that much. The wine was really tasty, even Ludwig, being not much of a wine drinker himself, could tell that. Since he had moved to a region where more wine was drunken than beer he had started to drink wine occasionally but not that often as for example Francis or the two Italians did. But still he liked beer more.

The celebration itself was rather stiff like always on those occasions. Even though they like, or at least didn't hate each other, they didn't fully trust each other due to centuries of fighting. Well, maybe one person in that room did hate all the others, but everyone was used to Lovino getting angry at nothing and sulking occasionally. He had come anyway, most likely because of his little brother begging him to come. Ludwig by all means avoided to look Feliciano in the eye. The treason almost 15 years ago, even though he could understand it now, still did hurt too much.

Thinking of that again, he gulped down all the rest of his wine. At first, he hadn't noticed, but that sweet red wine indeed was an alcoholic beverage and contained quiet a bit of it. Just now, he didn't care about that. On the contrary, yet it was even pleasant because he could drown his pain in that wine, at least a bit of it. He didn't plan on getting really drunk. Francis refilled his glass almost in the same moment, Ludwig had emptied it.

During the whole celebration, Francis was a help to Ludwig, someone he could talk to without getting accusing looks, someone he had started to trust over the last few years even though it still felt strange. Around France he now, for the first time in over half a century, felt like being taken care of, not being distrusted or even feared.

And Francis did take care of him very well, so well it was easy for Ludwig to think of him as a friend; not because his boss told him so but because he wanted to. At the end of the celebration, when the others went home on their own and only the two of them were left, they went out for a walk to get the alcohol out of their system. The chilly night air did them good and Rome was a beautiful city for a walk.

"All the antique buildings around here make me feel like wandering through the past", Francis suddenly said. "It's a beautiful city, non?"

"Indeed it is, the whole country is", Ludwig said. And nobody knows the northern part of it as good as you, _non_?, Francis added in thoughts. "But _Paris_ is still more beautiful than Rome", Ludwig added, blushing slightly.

"So?" Francis raised an eyebrow. "Is that how you really feel about it, _mon petit Louis_? Don't try to impress me with compliments, mon cher. I invented being charming and you... ah, well, let's just say it's not really your cup of tea. You know, showing feelings and such." Francis laughed at the blushing German. He always had his fun while making the other feel uncomfortable talking about his favorite subject, _L'Amour_. But he didn't just aim at making the stiff German blush, he was also interested in making in the answer to his questions. "Well, my dear, is there anyone... special in your life? You can tell big brother France, I won't give you away to her – or him by all means." There he went again.

The flush on Ludwig's cheeks became more intense and his ears ware almost burning. So easy to read little Louis's mind, Francis thought. But to his great disappointment, Ludwig lied: "No, there's no one."

"Come on, don't lie. I won't tell. What about... say...Feliciano?", Francis teased.

Ludwig flinched from the sound of that name. "... was. But that's then and now's now.",he replied in a low voice.

"So now there is someone else?", the Frenchman went on.

"No", was the quick reply. After thinking about it though, Ludwig admitted: "Well, I don't know. All I know is, that it's not Feliciano anymore. Maybe there is someone else, but I can't tell."

"O ho ho, _mon petit Louis_ can't tell. And if he could, about who would he tell me?", Francis laughed. But he was serious with this question. He was interested in the answer, more than anything else. He had cursed himself so often in the last few years that he had never before noticed how handsome and sexy his eastern neighbor could be when he wanted to. Which happened way to seldom in the Frenchman's opinion. Now, when he finally had noticed that the not-so-little blond was quite desirable, everything went his way without having to do anything. Gilbert was too far away to interfere and had problems of his own, and little Feliciano had hurt poor _Louis_ so badly that they didn't even talk to each other anymore.

They had now reached the banks of the Tiber River. The water glittered in the starlight as they both watched the water pass by, Ludwig still fighting with himself to bare his soul to Francis.

With a final sight, he gave up.

"If I was able to tell you, who it was and if I was sure about what I feel... it'd be you, I love, Francis..."

* * *

**A/N:** So, how did you like it? I would be very thankful for reviews.

I plan on three more chapters, maybe four depends on how much time and ideas I have for this. But since I'm currently in love with this pairing even though it's by no means one of my top three favorites it looks good for this story to be finished one day (soon). Rating will go up after future chapters.


	2. 1963 Paris

~*1963*~

He had so often crossed this river now but he got still nervous every time he was about to set foot on the other bank. Six years ago, in Rome, he had thought he'd die of embarrassment Never could he have hoped for the answer he got back then but he also had feared this answer not knowing what might or might not follow.

"And if you were able to tell me – if it was me – the answer would be _Je t'aime aussi, Louis._"

For the hundredth time – or so it seemed – Francis rearranged the decorations on the conference table. He wanted everything to be perfect for _Louis_'s visit. Lately it had started to become a habit for them to pay each other visits on regular basis besides the meetings they had because of the ECSC. But nothing more than a few kisses on the cheeks and lips had happened between them, much to Francis's growing frustration. He wanted to be calm and patient with the younger one, but oh sweet pain of waiting~ This sweet pain was getting him really annoyed at times.

The visit today though was something special. Today, Louis's boss would accompany his dear and both their bosses would sign a treaty to make their "friendship" official. How much did Francis want that. He wanted everyone to know that sweet little_ Louis_ was his and his alone. No more approaches from Alfred, no more Brit trying to get his share and best part of it: not even Feliciano could then do a thing to get _Louis_ back again for himself without risking a war.

He was in a really good mood because of that, humming to himself and looking at the clock every other minute. Soon, so soon would his love arrive. He had never been really consistent in who he loved, flirting with one, sharing the bed with another, but this time, this time for the first time in his long life, he wanted to do everything right, to posses the other entirely. For the first time since Francia he wanted to be one with another not to rule but to share. He hoped so desperately for _petit Louis _to one day become a country worthy to share power with.

Ah, _petit Louis_ indeed. Having had so much trouble with him all seemed to have forgotten that he was, compared to him, Francis, or Arthur or many of the others, a mere child, if not even younger than that. Shattered to pieces after the Napoleonic Wars – or maybe he already had been into pieces before that, Francis couldn't tell – then becoming a nation in the end of the 19th century because of Gilbert of all nations. That poor child had known nothing about life, about the difference between war and peace. Thinking back to that time, Francis could tell why they had always seen each other as enemies. So many wars with each other, so much time lost. No one had been there to guide him when the child was doing his first steps towards independence and democracy. _Au contraire_, all the big old bullies like himself did was demanding money from the young nation and taking land away from him. That was no excuse for what the young fool did during the 1930s and 40s. Not at all.

But now, in Francis's opinion, he had suffered and expiated enough. They needed him now. Alfred needed him as a strong nation against Ivan in their silly little fight. Arthur... well, Francis was not sure why Arthur always wanted Ludwig to behave well and get along with his neighbours, but he was definitely up to something evil. And Francis himself needed him because... he loved him, right? This was his personal reason, but as a country he had to think differently of it. Seducing _petit young naïve Louis_ was an easy way to maintain the power he lost due to his little colonies leaving. It gave him a better stand against Alfred's growing power. That was how he'd sold the idea to his bosses.

When the hour of Louis's and his boss's arrival finally came, Francis was almost nervous. He had planned this all through. He knew that it would work. He wanted to do that and wouldn't regret it afterwards. Everything was settled. A romantic dinner at his house which he, of course, would cook himself, then some of his best wine, in candle-light and with roses on the table was his plan for the evening but his plan didn't end there. Okay, it did, but that was no hindrance. He would cross that bridge when he came to it.

_Petit Louis_ looked so adorable in his dark blue suit, everything on him neat and tidy from head to toe just as expected. Francis couldn't take his sight off him for a mere second. The moment _Louis_ saw Francis the usual frown on his face became a smile, only for a second, but long enough for Francis to see and his heart to skip a beat. Oh, _Louis_ was soo cute; and his and his alone. He had just to make sure of that today.

It was more of a torture than at other times to have to attend their bosses meeting, too. All the time, Francis could only look at _Louis_ but was too far away on the other side of the table to touch him, to hold his hand. Not more than two short kisses on the cheeks as a greeting had been allowed because _petit innocent Louis _was afraid of what his boss might say.

It was pleasant to see his boss and _Louis_ boss assuring each other officially of their friendship. But the treaty had already been made. Francis wondered why it had to take this long to simply sign it. They spent all the afternoon taking and answering to the questions of journalists after the treaty had been signed before Francis and Ludwig were finally allowed to leave.

Francis had already suspected that this day might go on and on like that for all eternity to punish him for his sins. But now, on their way home to his place, he was quite happy. Hesitantly after they already had passed half the streets they had to walk down, _Louis_ touched his hand. Oh, why on earth had this boy to be so buttoned up? He looked just like a child as if he was afraid that he was about to do something forbidden. Casually, Francis took the younger one's hand and softly squeezed it. He wanted to show his love that it was alright, that he didn't have to fear anything when he was by his side. "It's okay, _mon chéri_", he smiled at _Louis_. The younger one blushed which looked so cute in Francis's opinion.

Before long they had reached Francis's small flat. "Make yourself comfortable, _mon cheri_", he said as they entered the hall. "You know where everything is and I'll be right back with our dinner, so just sit down and wait for me." And with a kiss on _Louis'_s cheek, he was off into the kitchen.

Thank god had he already prepared the dinner in the morning. So all he had to do now was to heat it up and prepare the matching wine. It took less than twenty minutes but to Francis it seemed to take much longer. So much time in which he wasn't able to be with his adorable little _Louis_. Said German was already sitting at the table, waiting for his dinner – and even more for his friend. All he did was staring into the candle flame. For a short moment, Francis was worried about him. But when_ Louis_ saw him, that short impression was replaced of an expression of pure joy – one scarier than the other but both so unusual. With a slight sight, Francis put the dishes with the food on their places before he sat himself down opposite to his dear.

They started to eat in silence but Francis could tell from the look on _Louis's_ face that he liked the taste of it. Of course he liked it, it was real French food, the best in the world and one day, Francis was sure of this, it would be so important to be even announced a part of the world's cultural heritage. And he had put so much effort into it to match _Louis_'s taste. Francis was quiet pleased with himself for succeeding in this task.

But there was one thing which made him worry: "So, _mon ami_, why is it that you always pull such an unhappy face when I'm not around? Do you miss me that much?" He chuckled. He was not serious about this but still hoped that he'd guessed right.

"I'm worried.", _Louis_ muttered.

"About what?", he wondered. He could not think of one single reason to be worried. Wasn't everything perfect right now? "You know, I'll always be there for you."

"Yes, I know", the younger one replied. "I'm not worried because of you but because of my brother. I had no word from him in years and my boss forbids me to contact him. Without you, Francis, I'd be worried sick. You are my sunshine, Francis."

Those words were so sweet, but all Francis could think about was that his dear _petit Louis _was thinking more about another man than him. "So?", he asked, trying to fight his jealousy. "But, trust me, I have promised to help you getting dear Gilbert back and I plan to keep it. _Mon chérie_, for you I would do anything."

"Thank you, Francis" The younger one gave him a hesitant smile and then fell silence.

Looking at him for a while, Francis learned how to look behind_ Louis_'s bright façade. The smile on his lips wasn't able to reach the eyes. Sometimes, his hands shook slightly. And always, each and every time when he thought Francis didn't look at him, the usual frown replaced the false smile. It was such a shame that this boy had always to worry about anyone. From Francis's point of view he cared way too much about his brother. It wasn't his fault that Gilbert was now living with Ivan – well technically it was – and if anyone had asked Francis, Gilbert was better off that way. But no one cared to ask him. If it had been up to him, they had handed over that silly Italian, too. As long as he could keep his dear little Germany to himself, everything was fine for him. It made him so mad when he had to hear his sweet darling worrying about his brother – or flinching when hearing Feliciano's name.

"I'm sorry, Francis", he suddenly heard _Louis_ mutter.

"Don't be, _chérie_.", the elder beamed. "I want to hear about everything that makes or sad, or happy. Don't be shy, just tell all that's on your heart to me." With this words, he took _Louis_'s hand. He always wondered why the younger one's skin felt so soft despite the strong muscles underneath.

"Thank you", _Louis_ smiled.

Francis smiled back at him. "Don't thank me all the time, silly. I told you, I love you." He drank of his wine and winked at _Louis_. "Want to move this to the living room?" The nod he received for that was all he needed to get up and lead the younger one by the hand to the couch. They sat side by side and smiled at each other for a while, before Louis snuggled up to Francis. He was a bit surprised about that but put his arms around the other's shoulders and hugged him close. He was happy to be so close to the one he desired but what he had been told earlier still preyed on his mind.

"_Mon petit Louis_, do you love me back?", he eventually said in a teasing manner but with a smile. He wasn't angry with him after all.

"Yes, I do love you back", was the answer.

"More than Alfred?", he went on.

"Ew, what made you even consider that?", _Louis_ answered, but then quietly yawned. "He's alright and always nice and a great help to me, but he'll never be closer to me than a friend. Besides, he's definitely not my type. No match for you. You are the only one I love that much."

"_Bien_", praised Francis the younger male and rewarded him with a kiss on the lips for that. "What about Gilbert? Do you love him?"

_Louis_ moved in his arm so they could look at each other again. "Why are you asking this all of a sudden? Yes, I love him, of course I do. He's my brother, he raised me. How could I not love him?" Seeing the disappointed look on Francis face he went on: "But he'll never be more than a brother to me. My love to him, to my family, cannot be compared to how I feel for you. I love you much, much more than I'll ever love my brother."

"Okay then, one last question." He gave his love a kiss on the lips again, holding him close for a moment, breathing in his scent. Oh, how much he longed for truly holding his _chérie_. "Do you still hold feelings for Feliciano. Don't deny that there were, I saw you propose to him two decades back."

Almost at the instant as Francis had said that name, Louis flinched and looked down as in agony. It took him a few moments to recover, before he cuddled closer to Francis. Was his mind playing tricks on him or was the poor boy sobbing?

"I did", Louis finally managed to utter. Sadness was filling his voice and almost silenced it. "I really loved him, loved him so much. And then he betrayed me." With a soft whimper, he hugged Francis so close that it almost hurt. "Please, I don't want to talk about him." He looked so hurt since the name had been mentioned, that the elder one would have done anything just to cheer him up the slightest bit. He felt so terribly sorry for the boy, when he pulled him up and kissed him to comfort him, kissed him for the first time like an adult and not like a child. He was so furious that one had dared to hurt his beloved so much and all he could do was to hold his dear close. "I would never be able to pretend that never happened", _Louis_ went on until his voice broke again. He cleared his throat, before he finally muttered: "You're the only one in my life, my only love, Francis. I love you." He pressed himself almost pleadingly against the Frenchman.

For a long time, Francis caressed his beloved. He felt so sorry for what the Italian had done and at the same time he wanted to be as close as possible to his dear. And yet he did not dare to make a step forwards in that direction even though he longed so much for this. Not before his _Louis_ had calmed down a bit.

When he finally had, Francis started to stroke down his back, like you do it with friends when you want to cheer them up at first, then slowly let his hand wander further down towards _Louis_'s lower back. There was no reaction at first. Not until he started massaging the younger one's buttocks, said German suddenly stiffened but did not complain. Francis took this as an invitation for him to go even further. The pushed up the shirt, petting the younger one's back. A low moan escaped the German's lips. He shivered a bit. Trying to look into the elder one's eyes, he rubbed his back against the hand which was caressing him. But the look which met Francis's eye was not full of lust, but of confusion. Dieu, was that boy really that buttoned up?

"_Je t'aime_", Francis whispered into Louis's ear, trying to comfort him.

Said one blushed, looking away from the Frenchman. "What are you doing?", he mumbled.

"_L'amour_", was the answer he got. But for this answer, he pushed himself away from his friend, muttering something like: "Sorry, I'm not ready yet." He looked dreadfully embarrassed and sorry at the same time. "Please, Francis, would you mind just to hold me for the rest of the night?"

Who could he resist that pleading look? Francis was no predator who would ignore his partner's wishes. No matter how much he longed for it, he had to stay patient, stay calm until his beloved would finally allow it.

So the night became day again, while the two of them lay in each others arms, hugging close.

**A/N: **So, that's the second chapter. Please don't kill me for how it ended. It's just that the guideline says, that Ludwig and Francis won't talk for about 10 years afterwards. And since this is a story about the relationship between the two of them, I had to find a reason. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for so many things that I can't put it all in here.


	3. 1974 Bonn

~*1974*~

Ludwig sighed. It was time for another meeting with Francis, and he had to do it alone. Not that he needed or wanted backup; on the contrary, he wanted to be alone with Francis especially when no one could interfere. Francis was still the person he loved most in the world. But he feared the meetings because he still didn't feel ready for the next step. He didn't want to commit to anyone. Not yet, when he just won a limited sovereignty back.

Thinking such things made his heart ache. That wasn't true. That was what he wanted as a nation, not what he wanted as the human that at least a part of him was. If he could, if he didn't have any other duties, he would be happily spending every day with Francis for the rest of his life. But he couldn't. Damn his sensible mind. That would mean neglecting his duty. He had to put what his boss, what his people wanted first. He had to take so many other things into consideration before he did anything.

In the last decade, his focus had been shifted. He had gotten a new boss who cared not so much about Alfred and his allies but wanted to make friends with Ivan, too – or at least be on good terms with him. For the last ten years he had traveled a lot in eastern Europe. With amazement he had seen his boss falling onto his knees at the memorial site in Auschwitz, just like everyone else. He had asked Feliks for forgiveness and had assured him that he, too, acknowledged the borders as Gilbert had. Thanks to the good terms he now was on with Ivan, he even had been able to visit his brother. They had both been so happy to see each other again, and even happier that he now wasn't forced to ignore Gilbert anymore.

So much had changed over the last few years, and so had the relationship between him and Francis. The more he had traveled east and the rarer they had been able to see each other, the more Francis had seemed to be sulking. Their bosses hadn't liked each other very much, so Ludwig was glad that recently a new boss had been elected in both his and Francis's houses. Hopefully, those two would get along better and allow more visits. Not being able to see Francis for weeks at a time had started to tear his heart apart.

He missed Francis. He missed him so badly. Every time, as soon as he had departed or Francis had left his house, he had started to miss him. Every second without his dear Francis was a torture he almost couldn't take. Never in his life had he felt like that before, not even with Feliciano. He often asked himself why he dreaded the next step so much. If they took it, they would be so much closer to one another. But there was also the fear that Francis might just play with him. He had heard a lot of stories and rumors about Francis, most of them from his brother. He hoped they were lies, but he also feared that they might be true, that Francis would bond with anyone who was of interest to him and then leave when he lost that interest.

Ludwig was pretty nervous while he was waiting for Francis to arrive. They hadn't seen each other in three months and although he could not wait for him to arrive, he felt insecure about this meeting. It was no official meeting but a visit to a friend, which was why they met at Ludwig's house near the Rhine.

When the doorbell finally rang, Ludwig jumped up from the couch where he had been reading while waiting, and opened the door before Francis had the chance to ring for a second time.

"_Bonjour_," Francis greeted him before he flung his arms around the other's strong shoulders. Ludwig, too, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and rested his head on his shoulders while hugging him close. "I missed you so much," he muttered.

Francis patted his head. "I missed you, too, _mon chéri_," he replied. Ludwig could almost hear the soft and warm smile playing around his dear's lips. "But don't you want to invite me in? It's not too pleasant to stand on the doorstep all day long."

Francis chuckled when Ludwig pulled him in and slammed the door shut right behind them. Before any of them could say a word, they locked into a deep kiss, clinging to each other almost desperately as if they feared their beloved might disappear if they let go. Tongues were wrestling, both struggling for dominance, lips closing around one another, and sometimes even teeth biting for an instant. When they finally pulled away from the kiss they looked deep in each others eyes, smiling.

"I'm so happy that you're here," Ludwig whispered.

Francis chuckled again. "I can see that, _mon chéri_," he said, starting to stroke the German's neck softly. "And I'm happy to see you, too."

"It's been so long. Too long. I'm sorry," Ludwig sighed.

"Don't need to be, silly. I'm with you now, that's all that matters. Besides, I know how badly you want your brother back." Francis planted another kiss on Ludwig's cheek.

The younger blushed slightly and hugged him close. No, never ever would he let him go. How could he even think about not being close to Francis anymore? He couldn't live without him. He didn't want to. Although he knew that it was impossible, he wished to be with him every single minute of his life.

"You must be tired," Ludwig finally said. "Want to go to the living room? Do you want something to drink?"

"Nah, I'm fine as long as you are with me, _mon __amour_, but sitting down sounds nice, too," Francis replied. But even though he had said so, he hugged Ludwig again, before letting go of him after a short while. Ludwig led him into his living room and the two of them sat down on the couch. Ludwig leaned against Francis, who had wrapped his arms around him. For some time they silently enjoyed simply being together again.

Finally, Francis broke the silence, asking: "How was it in the East?"

"Lonely," Ludwig sighed. "Because you weren't there with me. Seeing my brother was kind of nice, though. I was happy to spend some time with him and he told me he was happy, too. But I'm still worried about him being on his own. He didn't look too well. But, what's worse than that... I missed you the whole time. Sorry that I have not had much time for you lately."

"Stop this already! Don't always tell me how sorry you are when you don't need to. Enjoy being with me now and forget about everything else." He gave him a short peck on the lips. He smiled when Ludwig pulled him closer to share another intense kiss.

For the whole afternoon, they sat on the couch, kissing, cuddling and talking about what they had been doing during the long months when they hadn't seen each other. It was so good, it did so much good to their hearts which had had to suffer from being separated for so long. They both needed it.

But Ludwig kept feeling like this wasn't enough. He wanted to be even closer than now. It confused him. The more Francis kissed and hugged and petted him, the stronger the feeling became. And so did his confusion.

When this confusion grew so strong he couldn't bear it anymore, Ludwig got up, stammered something like: "I'm going to make dinner, okay?" and rushed, almost fled into the kitchen, leaving a stunned Francis behind.

What on earth was wrong with him? Ludwig wondered. This feeling wasn't normal. He had never felt like this before. Never. Not even when he had been with Feliciano. This couldn't be right. He had to calm down.

He had to distract himself. Still absent-minded, he started to prepare dinner. The potatoes were already peeled and cooked, but he still had to slice them before he could fry them. Easy, dull work, exactly what he needed right now to calm down. After he had washed his hands, he started to slice the potatoes. It cooled him down quickly, as expected.

Just when he finally felt calm again, Francis entered the kitchen. "What will be for dinner?" he asked as he strolled over to Ludwig.

Ludwig felt his confusion coming back, but not as strong as before. "Salmon fillet with fried potatoes," he answered, trying to concentrate on not cutting his fingers. He was almost done and now needed to heat the pan. When he reached down for the drawer in which he kept his pans and pots, he felt Francis's curious look on him. "Is something wrong?" he asked. Is everything I need ready? he wondered. He wanted to concentrate on the cooking and ignore Francis who made him feel so weird.

"I was just thinking how sweet you are," Francis chuckled. Something told Ludwig that he wasn't getting the entire truth. Francis kept on watching him, almost staring at him, when he got the butter out of the fridge and started to fry the potatoes. He tried to act like he didn't notice, but his ears were burning. Why did Francis stare at him so intensely?

He was relieved when he eventually was done cooking. At least Francis would have to stop staring at his backside now. His hands shook a bit when he served the dishes. The dining table was decorated with a long white table cloth, two long candles and a single red rose in a slender tall vase.

They sat down and started to eat. At first, Ludwig didn't dare to look up. He still felt Francis's look on him, that weird, hungry look which made him feel so uncomfortable. He pretended to find the food in front of him very interesting. Francis had enough tact to say nothing about it.

"The diner tastes very good," France eventually said, smiling. Now Ludwig had to look up, at least for a short time, to answer. His eyes met Francis's. The hungry glance had faded, though it was still there but far less obvious. Ludwig swallowed. He knew – he didn't know how he knew, but he knew – that something was going on, but he couldn't put his finger on it. The worst part was that he didn't know whether he disliked this or not.

"Thanks," he replied. He noticed that Francis had laid his hand casually on the middle of the table. Of course, he would want him to take it. No matter how bad his feeling about all this was, it was Francis, his dear Francis, the one person he wanted to be with. He took the hand with his own shaking one. Just why was he this nervous? This was nothing out of the usual, he had to remind himself. Francis came over often, just as he in return visited Francis a lot. The only difference today was that this was their first time seeing each other in a couple of months.

"What do you have on your mind? You look so worried, _mon bien-__aimé_. Is there anything I could do for you to make you feel better? Do you want me to leave?" Francis said, looking troubled.

"No!" Ludwig exclaimed. "Please don't go!" He almost got up from his seat to stop Francis, who hadn't even moved a finger, from leaving. It took him a few moments to realize that he just had made a fool out of himself. Ludwig blushed and murmured: "I would never want you to leave."

Francis squeezed his hand lightly to make him look up at him again. He smiled. But unlike before, his eyes were now full of love. "That was _très mignon_," he said. "Of course I will stay as long as you want me to. _Je __t'aime_, as you know."

"_Ich liebe dich auch_," Ludwig answered automatically. But this wasn't just a reflex. He truly meant it. He loved Francis from the bottom of his heart. For the first time since he had ran off into the kitchen he smiled.

He wanted to prove to Francis that he loved him, now even more after he had been refusing him all day long. That wish was even stronger than his fear of … well, whatever it had been. Ludwig told himself that he needed to finally stop acting like a confused teen in love for the first time in his life and be more of an adult. Since he didn't want Francis to leave anytime soon, at least not until the next morning, he had to tell him so.

"Er … I … Francis, would you mind …" Jeez, how difficult could it possibly be to utter one single sentence? Ludwig thought, embarrassed and annoyed with himself. He took a deep breath before he finally said, hoping that this would be over fast: "Would you stay over for tonight?"

Francis looked at him, mouth wide open as if he had never expected Ludwig to ask this. But soon, the astonishment turned into joy. "I'd love to," he said when the smile came back to his lips.

Ludwig was glad that Francis had agreed so quickly. He wasn't sure whether he would have been able to persuade him if he hadn't. He certainly would have had trouble mustering enough guts to ask again. But now, everything was fine.

They stayed seated, exchanging loving glances, until the candles were all burnt down. At some point, Francis started to stroke the back of Ludwig's hand, sending sweet shivers down his spine. Just as always, Francis made him feel good without much effort.

For the rest of the evening, they stayed on the couch in the living room. There was little to be said, so they just enjoyed being together. Holding each other in one another's arms, they exchanged kisses and loving words.

Ludwig was happy, happier than he had been in a long time. He nearly forgot about how nervous he had been before. Just like always, Francis made him stop worrying and over thinking. He hugged him closer, resting his head on the elder's chest and listening to his breath and heartbeat.

This calmed him so much, he almost fell asleep. "_Réveille, mon __chère_!" Francis whispered in his ear after a while. "This is no good place to sleep. You should go to bed if you are this tired." He planted a kiss on Ludwig's forehead. "Otherwise, you will probably catch a cold."

"But I don't want to go to bed now," Ludwig murmured sleepily. "I want to cuddle some more." He knew he sounded like a child.

Francis chuckled. "We can cuddle as much as you want in bed, too, you know? Or were you planning on leaving me here on the couch for the night?" he teased. However, it seemed that below the fun he had teasing the younger one, he had a quite serious intention.

"No, I want to stay with you the whole time," Ludwig replied. "If you slept here, I would do the same. So get to bed with me." He felt his heart beat quicken. Now he was wide awake again,but … he should really get to bed soon. "So, let's go, _ja_?" he yawned. "As you said, we shouldn't sleep on the couch when we have a bed."

Francis smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear," he cheered. To Ludwig's amazement he didn't sound the slightest bit tired. Normally this much enthusiasm would have made him at least uncomfortable. But now, say it was the wine or his tiredness, it seemed just the right thing to do and what he wanted.

He let Francis lead him to his bedroom. They changed – Ludwig lent Francis one of his own pajamas which was a bit too big for him – and Ludwig could feel his lover's glance on his back again while he was changing. Another shiver was sent down his spine when Francis hugged him from behind after changing. He felt the warmth of his lover's chest on his back and the other's breath tickled his neck.

"I love you," he heard Francis whisper.

Ludwig rested his hand on Francis's and squeezed it lightly. "I love you, too," he murmured. Then he turned around and kissed his beloved.

They had to lay down very close, since Ludwig had only a single bed, but that was not a problem. It gave them another reason to cuddle for a while. The warm bed soon made Ludwig tired again, and Francis just hugging him and saying nothing didn't help keep him awake.

Yet on the other hand, he was nervous again since this was the first time they had been in the same bed together. He knew that this didn't have to mean anything but somehow, though he was nervous, he wanted something to happen. He just didn't dare to take the first step.

"Francis," he murmured. "You still awake?"

His lover nodded. Ludwig shook a bit when he kissed him, carefully at first, but soon needier. Francis responded immediately, sticking his tongue in Ludwig's open mouth. Whatever had gotten into him, he decided it was better not to think about it. This felt too good. His heart was racing but it still felt too good to stop.

When Francis wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him closer, Ludwig didn't struggle. In fact, he even pressed his body against his lover. He wanted to feel him closer, be as close as possible to him.

After a while of kissing Francis slipped a hand beneath Ludwig's shirt. At first, Ludwig jerked a bit, but soon he got used to the feeling and realized that he wanted more that the elder just stroking his waist. With shaking hands he pushed up the other's shirt and stroked his chest. He had never done such thing before, and he was so nervous his fingers shook for the entire time that he touched his lover.

Soon enough, Ludwig started to moan softly when the elder moved his hands lower, down to his hips. This felt way too good to stop. Why had he ever been afraid of this anyway? At least, until now it didn't hurt. He knew from his brother what was still to come. That would hurt. But if it was Francis, he didn't care much.

"Ahn~, Francis, please...," he moaned when his lover slipped his hand into his pants. "...more..."

"You're sure about this?" Francis asked. He sounded excited, too. "Sure you are ready for all this?"

Ludwig moved his hips against the other's, trying to make his point clear. He needed to be touched there by him and he didn't care about the rest. Through the fabric of their pants he could feel the hardening member of his lover. So Francis wanted this as much as he did.

Although he had wanted this to happen, he jerked a bit when his lover pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees. To calm him, Francis planted a soft kiss on his cheek and murmured: "It's alright. I won't do anything to hurt you, _mon __chère_."

The first touch on his member felt so strange, so unfamiliar and yet so good. Ludwig tried to suppress a moan. The skilled fingers of his lover soon got him squirming. Never before had he felt such pleasures. It amazed him how fast he got himself and the elder's hand covered in pre-cum. He didn't resist when Francis took his hand and made him touch his own neglected erection.

It felt strange to caress another man in that place, but it also made Ludwig even more excited. He could feel his own member twitching in Francis's hands, and he was almost melting away from all that pleasure. But then, the stroking suddenly stopped.

"Francis?", Ludwig moaned needly. He moved his hips to be touched again, but it was no use. "More, please, Francis, _bitte_," he whimpered. Perhaps Francis wanted him to concentrate on touching more than being touched. Since he didn't exactly know what to do – and this was the one thing which made him most insecure of all things – he tried to move his hands like he would when touching himself. The groan which escaped his lover's lips after a while was reward enough for him – along with the pre-cum on his hands.

All the more surprising it was when his lover loosened his fingers from his cock. Ludwig looked at him in incomprehension. He couldn't understand why he would ask him to stop now, or why Francis slid beneath the blanket.

Ludwig jerked when he felt something wet and hot around his member but relaxed as his lover started to stroke his waist again. He arched his back in pleasure. So good. Whatever his lover was doing it felt so good, Ludwig knew he wouldn't last long.

Francis sucked him in deeper and deeper. Ludwig grabbed the sheets to hold himself still. He thought he was probably going insane from all the pleasure. Over and over again, he moaned the Frenchman's name. This was too good. A loud scream escaped his lips when his lover licked the tip of his cock. How did he know how to push all the right buttons to make him melt in pleasure?

Ludwig clenched the sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white. Anything, just to last a little longer so it wouldn't be over just now – but it was no use. Francis was so skilled and this was the first time in his life that he felt such pleasures. Before long, he came with a loud groan.

After his climax Ludwig lay flat on his back, staring at the ceiling, experiencing his afterglow. Francis reappeared from under the blanket, licking his lips and smiling brightly at his younger lover. "Was it that good?" he asked as he lay down beside Ludwig, who couldn't do anything but nod in response. "Fine," Francis cheered as he planted a kiss on Ludwig's cheek.

"This was incredible, Francis,_ Liebster_," Ludwig sighed. His eyes were hooded. He cuddled into his lover's arms and closed his eyes.

"I love you," Francis smiled.

"I love you, too," Ludwig murmured at last, before he fell asleep.

A\N: Finished. Finally. I wouldn't have thought this would take this long. But, well, there's something called school and tests and upcoming exams … I hope the next chapter won't take this long again.

Thanks to fakiagirl for correcting this mess.


	4. 1990  Bonn, Turin, Rome

~*1990*~

July 1st

"Welcome home,_Bruder_," Ludwig greeted as he opened the door. Now, finally, after months of endless negotiations Gilbert was going to move in with him again. They had both waited so long for this day.

Well**, **the truth was, during the last decade he had not even once thought about this seriously. He hadn't even dreamed of this being possible. Now the only thing left to negotiate was a peace treaty or something like it which had been postponed for the last 45 years.

It had all gone so smoothly. Both brothers had thought thateveryone would object toa reunification. Ivan was the one who hadn't agreed to it yet and neither Francis nor Arthur seemed too happy about it, but none hadobjected.

It had been a long way so far.

~January~

"You can't be serious." Francis was furious. "I won't allow this. Gilbert is definitely not moving in with you. _No way_!"

"Come on," Ludwig sighed. "I told you. For the last 40 years I wanted nothing more than to be reunited with my brother again. And now, for the first time, it's actually possible without starting a new war or causinga severe loss of political power for any bloc**.** Please, Francis, I want you of all people to be happy for me. This won't change anything between us. I love you, Francis, and no one else."

They had been having this discussion for two whole months now, ever since November 10th. All they did was yell at each other. Francis couldn't understand Ludwig's longing for unity and Ludwig couldn't understand Francis jealousy. After all, this was about his brother, not his ex-boyfriend.

Like Gilbert would be any competition to Francis.

But of course, as a nation, Ludwig's bond to Gilbert would be stronger than any possible EC treaty. The monetary union of the two German states, the open border without any passport inspections between them; all this would make him much closer to Gilbert in such a short time than he had become to Francis in a long time.

But he and Gilbert were brothers. Until half a century ago, they had lived in the same house, too.

Ludwig could understand the worries of Arthur and Feliks, though he had no plans whatsoever to make their nightmares come true. On the contrary, he had long agreed to Feliks's western border and there was no reason to break that treaty.

As for Arthur... well, he seemed to worry more about the possibility of a growing EC than the reunification of the two German states.

Alfred was the only one who actually encouraged it. He didn't care much about European politics, but he did careabout gaining new friends. If they were former communists, the better.

The best thing, though, was the way Ivan had acted for the past year. He hadn't done anything. Nothing when demonstrations against the old system hadstarted and nothing when the Iron Curtain had been torn down. Even now he did nothing either to interfere or to encourage Gilbert and all the others.

Francis was the only one to object. But also, Francis was the only one who talked to him in private often. In public, he had only raised concerns about the future of the European Community. A reunited, new German state would be no member of it anymore.

Ludwig knew that. Reunification bore so many problems. So many things would needed to be redone afterwards. All those treaties and agreements with other nations, and, worst of all, theywouldfinally need a real constitution.

"See, Francis, I know you are worried about the future,**"** Ludwig admitted. "But I won't let Gilbert come between us, trust me. If this is about the unions planned for the following years, I will propose a monetary one on a European level, too. I want to be with you, only you. Gilbert won't come between us, Feliciano won't, no one and nothing will."

He put his hands around his lover and leaned on him.

"I don't want to argue about this," Francis sighed as he put his arms around Ludwig and hugged him, too.

"Me neither," Ludwig murmured. Time with his love was much too precious to argue. Kissing, cuddling and so on were much more important. "What about we simply see how it works out with my brother, you know, tell him straight froward about our relationship and if he's against it or too annoying I'll come to live with you, alright?"

First, Francis just blinked several times. Unbelieving, he stared at his boyfriend. "Did you just say what I think you did?"

"I think so." Ludwig planted a soft kiss on the Frenchman's lips. "If my brother moving in with me doesn't work out, I'll move in with you," he repeated.

"Okay," Francis cheered. "So, call me when everything is prepared."

Back then, they all had thought it be a long time until reunification.

~July 1st (again)~

"How have you been?" Ludwig asked when he showed his brother the house.

"Aww, come on, West, we have seen each other everyday for the last nine or so months. You don't need to ask me this every time you see me," Gilbert laughed. "But I guess old habits die hard."

Ludwig laughed, too. "Want me to show you your room?"

Of course Gilbert wanted him to. Just as expected, he quite liked his new room. Situated in the basement – or rather it was the basement – it was just near enough to Ludwigto pester him and far enough awayto be more or less able to live on his own. And since there were stairs which led directly into the kitchen with an always filled fridge, it was almost like paradise to the East German.

"West, this is great," Gilbert grinned. "You can leave now," he added as he threw himself on his new couch.

Ludwig coughed. "Actually, there's something else I want to discuss with you,"he said as calmlyas possible. In fact, he was pretty nervous about it. "So would you come upstairs again with me? It won't take long."

"Oh, come on, West, you don't have to tell me the rules. I know how to behave," Gilbert complained as he followed his brother to the living room. On the doorstep, he came to a dead stop. "What's HE doing here?" he yelled, pointing accusingly at Francis.

Ludwig sighed. Just as he had imagined this meeting. "That's what I wanted to talk about with you." Of course his brother was not too happy to see his boyfriend. The last few times they had met on a battlefield and they had been sworn enemies for over a century. Ludwig had hoped he could talk to his brother in private first, but Francis had insisted on doing this as fast as possible.

He walked over to his lover and took his hand, before he turned again to face his brother.

"Francis and I, we're together," he stated as calmly as he could.

"Like in together together?" Gilbert groaned.

Francis smiled. "Yes." He kissed Ludwig on the cheek before he went on. "Your sweet little brother is my boyfriend." Though he smiled, his eyes stated one message quite clearly: "He is mine. And you can't do anything about it."

"West," Gilbert whined. "You can't be serious! Why would you date that _Franzmann_? Did Feliciano take your brains with him when he left you?"

Ludwig didn't react – or so it seemed. Only Francis could notice his reaction, since Ludwig squeezed his hand tightly at the mention of Feliciano's name.

"You have no right to say that," Ludwig said after a short pause. "_Bruder_, can't you just be happy for me? _Bitte_."

Gilbert shook his head in disbelief. "Whatever, West," he said before he left without anotherword.

"That went great," Ludwig stated as he dropped onto the couch. He cuddled up to Francis and rested his head on the other man's shoulders. Francis patted him softly. "Why was I so stupid to think he would just accept it?"

"Because you hoped that he would," Francis replied. "Give him some time, he will come back. Trust me, I have known him for almost all his life. He won't be sulking long."

"No, he won't," Ludwig sighed. "But that's what I'm afraid of. When he's done sulking, he will start acting. I lived with him. I know him at least as well as you do, probably better."

They spent their evening cuddling and kissing, just as every other night. It was different that day, though. Normally, Ludwig would start complaining that some of his work still needed to be done or Francis would suggest to shift it to the bedroom.

Today, all Ludwig needed was to be held and be together with the one he loved. If he hadn't given it up a long time ago, he probably would have cried.

All he had asked for was a bit of understanding. He didn't know whether or not his brother had ever been in a relationship. They had never talked about such things as feelings, least of all love.

Had Gilbert really expected to return after over forty years and find everything as it had been? Of course Ludwig had moved on. He had had to move on, otherwise he would have drowned in his grief after Feliciano had left him. Francis had always been there for him and hadtaken care of him in the last decades.

And now he should end his relationship with Francis just because his big brother didn't like it? Not even for his brother he would do so. He loved Francis way too much, maybe even enough to break with his brother. He had lived long enough without him to know he could go on without Gilbert.

"Maybe you were right," Ludwig said as they went into his bedroom.

"Right about what?" Francis asked, surprised.

"That Gilbert shouldn't have moved in with me. At least not this fast," Ludwig admitted. They crawled into his bed and went on cuddling for about an hour. Ludwig wasn't able to fall asleep until three in the morning.

After an almost sleepless night followed an unpleasant morning for Ludwig. He had thought they could spend some time after waking in bed like they always did when they both had a day off. He had thought thatthey then could have a shower together and take as long as the hot water lasted. He had thought Francis and he would be at peace for the day.

What Ludwig hadn't thought about was his brother. His noisy, annoying, Frenchman-hating big brother. Who didn't even care to knock before entering. Which led to Gilbert interrupting them making out.

Ludwig was lying on top of Francis, his boyfriend's arms wrapped around his hips and locked into a heated kiss. It was not the first kiss that morning, either. In fact, they had just picked up right after waking where they had stopped the night before.

That was, until Gilbert burst in, shouting: "West, where do you keep your milk? I want cornflakes for breakfast!"

Ludwig froze. He had to fight the desire to get up and throw his annoying big brother, who just stood there and made no attempt to leave or at least look a bit sheepish, right out, and yet he was too embarrassed to do so. Instead, he lay down beside Francis and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

"Do you ever knock?" Ludwig growled.

Gilbert snorted. "I forgot that _he_ might still be here." He almost spat that pronoun out, full of disgust.

"Get out already!" Ludwig shouted. He was about to loose his temper. He knew that he was about to do something he would regret later if he actually lost it. "Can't you see that you're disturbing us?"

"Tell me where you keep the milk and I'll leave you and your 'girlfriend' alone," Gilbert stated. In Ludwig's opinion, he was way too calm and much too amused by the current situation. Just as if he had planned to disturb them.

"It's in the store cupboard, where it belongs," Ludwig finally growled, acknowledging that telling Gilbert was the fastest and easiest way to get rid of him. "And now leave, you got what you wanted! Get out before I get really annoyed." He was ready to yell at his brother, but, thank God, Gilbert sensed the mood and gotout of the room before he gathered momentum.

After Gilbert had left, Ludwig got up. "Sorry, I need a shower right now. Feel free to make us breakfast, too," he told Francis, before he fetched his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. The hot water felt so good right now and relaxed him again. But being as angry at his brother as he **was,** he stayed in the shower for quite some time.

In the meantime, Francis dressed himselfand went down to the kitchen as soon as he heard the shower. He wanted to talk with Gilbert. Someone who could make his dear feel so uncomfortable and angry as fast as Gilbert was definitely worth a talk. Plus, he wanted to knowwhy Gilbert was so prejudiced against him. They had had some fights in the past, that was true, but that was no reason to be so jealous of him.

"Gilbert," he called when he entered the kitchen. Said albino was sitting at the counter and eating his cornflakes.

"What do you want, _Franzmann_?" the other replied without turning around.

Francis folded his arms in front of his chest. "I want to talk about your brother. And you. Especially about you living here."

Gilbert snorted. "That's none of your business."

"Since I am your brother's boyfriend it is. So would you please stop interfering and enraging your poor little brother every time possible."

"And would you please stop fucking my 'poor little brother'?" Gilbert told his bowl of cereal.

"Stop acting like a child whose favorite toy has been taken away. Your little brother has a life of his own and can do whatever he likes. Face it, Gilbert, he's grown up and apart. He's mine now."

"I am not!" Gilbert yelled turning. He glanced at Francis in rage. "I don't care that Ludwig is with somebody other than me. I hate that that somebody is you! You of all people. Is there somebody worse than you in the world? I expected him to be with Feliciano as he's supposed to be. But the one I find him with is you. Feliciano is the one for him, not you! Don't tell me you love him because we both know what a liar you are when it comes to sex. You seduced him and as soon as you're satisfied you will throw him away like an used tissue. I won't sit back and wait until that happens. Watch your back, Francis, because I definitely will persuade Ludwig to leave you."

Francis looked at him, shocked. "How dare you...?" he stammered, unable to form a complete sentence. He was so outraged that his whole body was shaking. He so wanted to punch Gilbert right now but he was sure that Ludwig wouldn't approve of a brawl in his always so clean kitchen.

Gilbert's usual grin had grown much slyer than Francis had ever seen before. "We both know his weak spot, don't we. Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way he reacts to even the mention of Feliciano's name. He still cares about him. That talk about 'being in love with you' is bullshit. He still isn't over what happened between them, whatever it was. So I am going to do what's best for my brother and bring them back together again. And if you care the slightest bit about him, you would let me."

"You...!" Francis couldn't think of a word which came near what he wanted to call Gilbert right now. He was furious about everything he said. Though he knew that at least a part of it was true. Gilbert was wrong about his feelings towards Ludwig. But he had to admit that all that stuff about Ludwig still having feelings for Feliciano was true. So many times he had seen how Ludwig looked at the little Italian and how he flinched at the mention of his name.

"What? Are you so pathetic that you can't even think of an insult?" Gilbert looked so amused. Francis was ready to punch that grin out of his face. His hands clenched into fists and he moved closer to Gilbert. In the last second before he thought he would snap, Francis turned and stormed out of the house. Gilbert watched him, looking quite amused.

Ludwig looked confused when he entered the kitchen, now freshly showered and fully dressed. He had expected to be greeted by Francis as soon as he entered, but now he couldn't even see his lover. Instead, his brother grinned at him.

"Where's Francis?" he asked. He was just about sure that his brother was the reason why he couldn't see his lover around.

"He left a few minutes ago," Gilbert replied, still grinning. "Didn't say where he went. Forget that wine bastard, West**. **More importantly, why are we still here?"

Ludwig was getting angry, but then he heard the last part. "What do you mean, 'why are we still here?' Where are we supposed to be?" He didn't care much, all his thoughts were about where to find Francis and that he had to contact him immediately to tell him how sorry he was about whatever Gilbert had said or done.

"In Italy, of course. Or have you forgotten about the _WM_? Oh, West…" Gilbert shook his head in disbelief, though he mentally smiled. This plan was so awesome that no one but him could have thought of it. He could bring his brother back together with little Feliciano, his brother would be happy and – thebest part of this – he wouldn't have to see Francis every day of the rest of his life. No more West kissing that damn French bastard. Seeing him kiss Feliciano was better, though he had to admit that even that wasn't the best case. But he didn't even dare to think about seducing his baby brother himself. Back in the 70's he had failed terribly at it.

"Now get your things ready and in the car. I'll take care of the rest. I want to leave in half an hour," Prussia ordered. He knew that tone would work on his little brother. It always had. A moment later, he was alone again in the kitchen and could eat up his breakfast in peace. Then he stuffed some clothes in a bag and waited by the car.

Exactly thirty minutes after he had left the kitchen, Ludwig arrived at his car, a suitcase in one hand, a pair of cleats in the other. Gilbert applauded. "Punctual to the minute, as always," he smiled.

"Shut up and get in the car. I'll drive," Ludwig ordered. As one could easily tell from his expression his mood was at rock bottom.

Gilbert couldn't blame him. It hadn't been nice of Francis to leave without saying good-bye, no matter how angry he had been. Gilbert ignored the fact that Francis's anger had been his fault. He got in the car and did not even have time to grab his seat belt before Ludwig already had pulled out of the driveway.

"You told Francis where we're about to go, didn't you?" Ludwig growled.

Gilbert quickly nodded. "Yeah, yeah I did. I told you I would take care of all the rest, didn't I?" His brother's mood raised his hackles. This was dangerous and far less fun than he had expected.

Most of their journey to Italy was very quiet. Gilbert didn't dare to speak to his brother about nonsense and especially not about any serious topic. Both could be very dangerous. He couldn't tell what was on his brother's mind. Before the war, over fifty years ago, he could always guess his baby brother's thoughts. It had been so easy. They had been so close. Ludwig had looked ever so happy when he had been with Feliciano. And now this was all gone. In just forty brief years the world as he had known it had disappeared.

But he was determined to fix it at any cost. Ludwig just didn't know what was best for him.

~July 4th~

It hadn't taken them long to get to Turin, much to Gilbert's relief. Being unable to escape when an extremely pissed off West was next to him hadn't been much pleasant. Of course Gilbert hadn't expected to be thanked at this point of his totally awesome plan. But seeing his brother being so angry was not fair. They were going to see Feliciano soon, andWest really should be looking forward to it. But no, all West was thinking about was that stupid Frenchman. Or so Gilbert had figured.

At least they hadn't come for nothing. The two of them had spent the evening beforein a nearby bar, watching the match between Argentina and Italy with some locals. Too bad that the Italian team had lost, though for Gilbert, seeing West cheer for the Italians made up for this.

Besides, he didn't care much about the result. It didn't matter who they would beat in the final and he was sure that they would win, no matter who the opponent was.

This evening was even better. As always, playing football with England was great fun, since Arthur was one of the few even Gilbert accepted as a worthy – still much less awesome than himself but worthy enough – opponent.

Watching West and Arthur after the match was even better. Since the German team had won, West had invited Arthur for a beer (or two, or many) and after some time, they started to argue about some match in 1966 which Gilbert didn't really understand, though it seemed of great importance to the two.

But, hey, at least that kept West in the bar and Gilbert himself entertained until the special guest arrived. Gilbert wouldn't be his awesome self if he let things just develop over time. He knew that this was one of many things that made him awesome, andthat sometimes, things needed a little push into the right direction.

That was why he had invited little Feliciano over for the victory party. This way, he could supervise his clumsy little brother and maybe get them closer again. The evening was going to go so awesome, Gilbert was sure.

At about elven, Gilbert finally spotted said Italian. "Oi, Feliciano, over here!" he yelled over the noise, waving. West next to him jerked like something had bitten him.

"Ve~ Gilbert, ciao," the little brunette chirped as he bounced over to them. "Oh, and hi, Ludwig," he added shyly, unable to look the taller man in the eye. West, too, had turned his head away as he greeted the unexpected newcomer.

Gilbert putted his arms around the shoulders of the two of them and hugged them. "What's with the long faces? We're here to celebrate. Feliciano, have a beer." And with this, he shoved a mug of beer into the Italian's hands who was still anxiously staring at Ludwig.

Ludwig, too, was unable to turn away from his former lover. Gilbert interpreted the small blush that had appeared on his cheeks as a sign of how well his plan hadworked. Of course it worked since it was his plan. So little West really still held feelings for Feliciano. A bright grin appeared on Gilbert's face.

He put a hand on both Feliciano's and Ludwig's backs and pushed them towards an unoccupied booth. "I'm sure you have a lot to tell each other. Why don't you sit down for a while and talk in peace?" He ignored the slight protest from them and made them sit down, making sure that both their glasses were filled before he returned to Arthur.

Gilbert watched them from a distance, seeing them becoming more and more talkative as time passed. He was very pleased with himself for thinking of such an awesome plan. Gilbert's mood was even good enough to endure Arthur turning into a whiny drunk and started to agree with every bad thing he said about Alfred, which wasn't exactly what Gilbert thought of as a difficult task. Being with that communist for such a long time had had it's effects even on his awesome self.

When they finally left for their hotel, it was almost time for the sun to rise. Gilbert had to secure the Englishman. Seeing his brother chatting with Feliciano like it was fifty yearsago totallymade up for that. The little Italian accompanied them to their hotel and kissed both Ludwig and Gilbert good-bye.

Ludwig was silent when they were back at their room and refused to tell his nosy brother abouthow it had gonewith Feliciano. All Gilbert found out was that they had agreed to meet after the final. This was good enough for him, though.

~July 8th~

After the match, Gilbert was as happy as he could be. Not only hadthey had won, but also his little brother was meeting with the one person he would grant Ludwig. Everything seemed to be just perfect and was going according to his plan.

What he hadn't planned on was a furious Francis running towards him. However, he was currently so satisfied that this didn't ruin his mood. In fact, it made his mood even better. Now he could see Francis's reaction to the great news he had.

"Hi, Francis," he greeted the other with a sly grin.

"Where's your brother?" Francis asked without bothering to greet him in return.

"He's with Feliciano," cheered Gilbert. "I think they will start to date again soon. I'm so sorry for you but it seems as if West has his mind back now."

Francis sighed. "So that's why he called and told me he wanted to see me after he had met with Feliciano."

"Exactly. West told me this morning that he wants to break up with you," Gilbert told the Frenchman. Of course Ludwig had never said such a thing, but Gilbert was sure he wouldn't mind.

Francis shook his head in disbelief. Even to Gilbert, he looked very pitiful right now, almost pathetic. He awkwardly patted the other's shoulder as if that could cheer him up.

* * *

A/N:

Franzmann is a not-so nice way to say "Frenchman" in German.


	5. 1990  Rome

~ July 8th -Part 2- ~

"I wanted to tell you this for a long time," Ludwig sighted. "I'm sorry, Feliciano. I'm sorry I'd ignored you for so long, I'm sorry that I spoke rather to your brother than facing you. I'm sorry for so many things. But what I'm most sorry for is that I caused you pain."

Feliciano patted his arm. "It's okay, ve~ I know you didn't mean to." With this, he wrapped his arms around the blond German and kissed him on the cheek.

"But," Ludwig went on and pushed Feliciano away. "I love Francis. I don't know if it will last forever, but right now, he's the only one I want to be with. Sorry, Feliciano, but despite anything my _Bruder _may havetold you, I don't want to break up with him."

"It's okay," Feliciano smiled. "I have never seen Ludwig so happy as when he was with big brother France. And if Ludwig's happy, I'm happy, too. That's how friends are. So, go and make sure you see your darling as soon as possible." With this, the smaller Italian tried to push Ludwig away.

"Thank you, Feliciano," Ludwig beamed. He kissed good-bye and rushed off to the place where he was to meet Francis. How much he looked forward to see him again in person after over a week in which they had only talked over the telephone. To hold him again and finally being able to kiss him again. This prospect made him hurry even more.

They were to meet at the bank of the Tiber river, somewhere near the place where Ludwig had confessed to Francis a long time ago. Francis was already waiting for him, unusual punctual. Francis stood there, his back turned towards Ludwig and staring down on the water.

Something was wrong, Ludwig noticed. But he couldn't think of a reason. Wait, there was one reason he could think of. Had his brother done something to make Francis look so miserable? Ludwig almost ran towards Francis, now seriously worried.

"Sorry I made you wait," he said when he reached Francis. "I had something to-"

"You had to tell little Feliciano that there's only one for you," Francis interrupted him. Something was not right with his voice, there was a strange sound adding to it, Ludwig had never heard before. He didn't even bother to look up. "Your brother told me. Now can you just get over with it?"

Ludwig blinked. "Get over with what?" What the hell had Gilbert told him? The way Francis looked, Gilbert had told him that he was talking to Feliciano … oh, no, Ludwig thought when he started to put two and two together.

"Francis, listen," he started but Francis cut him off by waving his hands.

"Get it done already. It's not the first nor will it be the last time I experience this," he muttered.

Ludwig felt that he started to get really angry now. He grabbed Francis by his shoulders and turned him around to finally face him. But even now, Francis turned his head away so Ludwig couldn't look him in the eye. Ludwig sighted. "Whatever my stupid brother has told you I would do isn't true, Liebling," he said. "Yes, I went to see Feliciano after the match. Yes, we did talk about the past. And about how it is now. You want to know what I told him or do you trust my stupid know-it-all brother that much, so you already know?"

"But Gilbert said that you told him you wanted to break up," Francis replied. It sounded not as confident as before. Ludwig could feel that he shook slightly.

"Oh, really? And why would I?" Ludwig asked. He was sure he would make his brother pay for this, sooner or later.

"Because you love Feliciano?" Francis said, though it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"...loved," Ludwig almost automatically corrected his love. "That's what I talked with him about. We both moved on. Nowadays, there's only one person, I want to be with and that's you, Francis, no one else than you. Not Feliciano, not Gilbert, only you."

"Vraiment?" Francis now finally turned his head towards Ludwig, who could see tears glistering in the corner of his eyes. He couldn't withstand the urge to kiss him.

"Why would I lie to you?" Ludwig finally said. He wiped a tear away, which was running down Francis's cheek. "Je t'aime. And I won't let my brother or anyone come between us. That's why I called you and told you where to find me when Gilbert dragged me down here. That's why I wanted to see you again so badly. Je suis fou d'amour pour toi."

To Ludwig's astonishment, Francis now started to laugh. He blinked but decided that it would have time until later, when Francis wrapped his arms around his shoulders and hugged him. Too much time had passed since they had been this close together. Too much time to spoil this moment with an unnecessary question. Time and breath that could be put into better use by kiss his beloved.

Right now, he didn't care about all the people around them like he normally would. Ludwig didn't care about the weird looks they got. All that counted was Francis and feeling Francis's lips on his own again. It made him feel so good again.

They stood there kissing for several minutes. Ludwig enjoyed taking in Francis's smell and breath, feeling their lips touch, Francis's tongue in his mouth. Too long had he had to miss this. He wrapped his arms around his lover and hugged him close. When they finally loosened the kiss, Ludwig rested his head on Francis's neck until he could breath normally again.

"So, why did you laugh?" he asked. He was still curious if his French had been that bad that it made Francis laugh.

"Because you're so cute when you say things like I love you with that seriousness of yours," Francis giggled. He brushed his hair back and then smiled at Ludwig. "So, what do we do now?"

Ludwig hadn't to think long about this question. "You have rented a double room, right?" Francis nodded. Of course he had, he'd always rented double rooms, so why would he give up that old habit when he had the prospect of not spending every night alone. "Then let's get my stuff and move it to your room. I won't share the room with my sneaky brother if I could share the bed with you instead for sure."

"But we might run into Gilbert there," Francis noted.

Ludwig shook his head. "I doubt that. I'd bet that he's getting as drunk as possible this night. To him, there's to much to celebrate to stay sober. He won't be there."

Ludwig was proven right. When they arrived at the hotel room, no one was there. Knowing Ludwig's mania for cleanliness (of which he often made fun), Francis had to wonder how he could bear the mess Gilbert made everywhere he was. They had to step over several pieces of clothing which had been carelessly thrown on the floor.

The other half of the room was as tidy as the cleaner had left it, if not tidier. Ludwig opened the wardrobe and took out his bag. To Francis's astonishment, it was already packed. Yet, Ludwig checked it again. When he was sure he got everything, he shouldered it and headed to the door.

"You're not going to leave your brother a note?" Francis asked.

Ludwig shook his head. "He can figure that out for himself. I'm through with him." After a brief pause, he added: "At least for the moment. Maybe I'll calm down. But right now, I'm too angry at him."

"Under any other circumstances I would tell you that you shouldn't be so harsh with him," Francis murmured. "But right now, I have to agree with you. Sometimes, Gilbert needs to be put into his place."

Ludwig smiled at him for this. "Thanks. Come on now, let's go," he said. Francis took his hand and placed a small kiss on Ludwig's lips before they left.

The moment they arrived at Francis's room, Francis pulled Ludwig into an intense kiss. Ludwig had just enough time to drop his bag in the entranceway before he was pulled into the room, towards the bed.

During the kiss, Francis already started to undress him. For both of them, this couldn't go fast enough. Ludwig, too, fumbled with the clothes of his dear, first unbuttoning the shirt, then the trousers. On their way towards the bed they left a trail of clothing.

Just once, for a mere second, they broke the kiss to get rid of Ludwig's t-shirt.

When Francis pushed him onto the bed, Ludwig was yet undressed and Francis was only in his shorts which were soon to join the rest of their clothing.

Ludwig noticed the bulge forming under the thin fabric. He was happy to see that his lover was just as exited about this as he was. For a moment, Francis lingered over him and took in the sight he got, which made Ludwig blush and turn his head away.

He could hear Francis chuckle quietly. Then, he felt another weight on the bed as Francis crawled on him, shortly before he was kissed on his cheek and sweet words were whispered into his ear.

Ludwig turned back at his lover again and Francis immediately kissed him over and over again, more demanding now, in the same way as their bodies rubbed against each other.

Soon, Ludwig started to moan for more. The last time they had been this close together was much too long ago. The stress of the past months had prevented them so often from more than cuddling and kissing.

But now, this time was over. Now, the had any time they wanted to make up for the past months.

Ludwig lifted his hips to show Francis that he'd had enough kissing and wanted more. Francis stroked over his tights before gently pushing Ludwig's hips back down. Ludwig hadn't been much serious about this attempt anyway so he didn't struggle. He knew exactly that his lover liked foreplay way too much to cut it short.

It didn't matter. What Francis was doing felt so good, made his blood boil and enjoy him the sweet pain of waiting. All those little kisses and small strokes over his skin, when Francis traced the shapes of some muscles made him moan and long for more, so much more of it. Francis knew exactly where to touch him to do this to him, how to make him cry out and shake in lust.

Ludwig pressed himself against Francis's touches to fill his longing for his lover's warmth, his lover's touch.

"Patience," Francis hummed into his ear. "I'll make you feel even better soon. Just hold out a little more."

With this, Francis reached out for the nightstand to get the bottle of lube standing there. He poured a good amount of it into his hands and warmed it before he told Ludwig to raise his hips. Carefully, he rubbed the lube into his dear.

On the first touch, Ludwig jerked. He was still not entirely used to be this exposed to anyone and felt so vulnerable in this moments. It was okay for him as long as it was with Francis, but still he felt unsure. But he loved Francis so much; he wanted to feel him.

When Francis finally entered him, a wave of heat and pain and pleasure shot through his back up his spine. Ludwig couldn't withhold a low growl of bliss. He clung to the bedsheets as Francis thrust into him.

Much, much too soon relief came for both of them. The hot, sticky fluids covered Ludwig's belly and his insides. Francis collapsed on top of him shortly after the climax and nuzzled Ludwig's trembling chest.

When he caught his breath again, Ludwig wrapped his arms around his dear and hugged him tightly, closing his eyes ready to fall asleep any second. This day had been too much trouble, too much physical exertion and too much anger at Gilbert. Ludwig now just wanted to cuddle a bit and the fall asleep soon.

"Ich liebe dich," Francis suddenly murmured.

Ludwig blinked, unable to process his mother tongue at first. Then, he smiled and embraced Francis, whispering: "Je t'aime aussi."

~ July 9th ~

It was already late afternoon, when they left their room to get something to eat. Initially they had planned on staying in bed all day, but hunger had upset their plan. So they walked through the streets of Rome in search of a cafe or a restaurant. Of course, in a city like Rome something like this was easy to find.

They decided on a small restaurant in one of the countless small alleys where they go some small dishes. Francis complained at little about Italian food being not as good as his own, but that was more of an habit than an actual complaint.

During the meal they talked about how they had spent the past week. Ludwig told about the evening after the match against England in every little detail to dispel Francis's worries about Feliciano and about the meeting with the little Italian the day before. Francis had spent most of the week at home and took care of some of his business since there was currently so much work to do.

"So, and what are you planning to do about your brother?" Francis asked abruptly.

Ludwig shook his head. "I don't know. I wish he would accept our relationship. But I don't think he will anytime soon. So, what I thought about was getting a flat at Straßburg."

"Strasbourg? When did you decide that?" Francis marveled.

Ludwig shrugged. "I thought about it for a while. It'd be convenient for several reasons and had at first little to do with my brother. It has become just a bit more urgent now. I know it's complicated to move to another country. My original plan was to wait another five years, but now... well, I don't want to live with Gilbert in the same house when he's like this. Kehl would be another option..." He blushed. He hadn't wanted to tell Francis anything about this until it was set.

It took Francis quite some time to overcome his first astonishment. "...Are you implying that you thought about moving in with me?" he finally asked.

Ludwig's blush became more intense. This reaction was enough to convince him that he was right. Francis smiled happily, taking Ludwig's hand with both of his. "Look at me,_ mon amour_," Francis said, an unusual seriousness in his voice. "What about this: I'll get a flat at Strasbourg and you can come and stay as long as you want. And as soon as the Schengen agreement comes into effect, you officially move in with me, _qui_?"

"Are you serious?" Ludwig asked.

Francis nodded.

"It'd be complicated to explain this to the others, you know," he remarked. Even though they had been together his long, they still hadn't told the other nations about their relationship. It was a personal issue after all and they had agreed that it was non of the other's business. But moving in with each other put this on another stage.

"Don't worry too much. I think, there are some good reasons why they wouldn't have much to object," Francis smiled. "Can't we agree that we'll try? _S'il te plaît_? If it don't work out as we thought, you can still go back to your own house."

Ludwig nodded. "Fine. You know, I want this to work just as much as you do. I love you."

With this, he leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend. Both of them were so happy right now.

Why had they been angry at Gilbert again?

A\N:

Vraiment? - French for really

Je suis fou d'amour pour toi. Means "I'm madly in love with you" (I think/hope)

Kehl is on the other side of the border, just next to Strasbourg.

And the Schengen agreement technically shut the border controls between the signing countries down. Since then, Europeans can go to other EU member states without a visa or an passport. Ask Wikipedia for more.


	6. 2011 Straßburg

A/N: Current date chapter ~ I started it a while ago (and finished it some time later) that's why they aren't arguing about Nuclear Power Plants XD That stuff with the Martinet was Akky's idea and a picture of that thing can be found here: (Plus some German text about it) arte. tv/de/Alle-Rubriken/3491436

Uhm... That was the last chapter that's currently planned. So ... idk ... it's a bit open in the end, so perhaps I'll do one/more chapters. I want to see Gilbert happy XP Und Francis' Höhenangst will ich auch mal beschreiben. Strasbourg oder Ulm, das ist hier die Frage. (I so can't put that sentence into English XD)

* * *

~*2011*~

"Okay, what was this just now?" Francis demanded to know as soon as they entered their hotel room after the meeting.

Ludwig shrugged. "I don't know what you mean," he replied, trying to look innocent. He knew exactly what this was about, though. They had just been to the meeting of the UN Security Council, in which Ludwig had abstained from voting about whether or not there should be sent military forces to Libya or not.

"Have you fallen for the communists now?" Francis went on without even listening. "Hadn't it been you who said that Europe needs to speak with one voice in foreign affairs? And now you're the only one who doesn't vote with the rest of us! Even Arthur did as I proposed! Go and hug those communists if you like Ivan and Yao over me!"

"You know exactly that I didn't abstained for the same reasons as they did," Ludwig sighed. "I just don't want to get involved in another war. And you know that this is a delicate issue. I can't just interfere with the domestic policy of a sovereign state. Not with my background."

"Oh, come on! You have done that before!" Francis accused him, raising his index finger to stop Ludwig before he could say a word to defend himself. "I'm not talking about WWII, stupid, I talk about Yugoslavia. Don't tell me you don't remember because we both know what ruckus it created in your parliament. First foreign deployment of your _Bundeswehr_ and stuff."

"That was something different," Ludwig murmured. Deep down, he agreed with Francis, but having grown uncomfortable with everything that had to do with the military, he couldn't take the responsibility to agree. "That was a war, not a civil war like in Libya. And we don't know yet what we are doing there. See, Francis, I understand your point. You had your colonies down there, you know, or at least knew, the people." He didn't want to talk about Libya like that. Too many bad memories where linked to that place. The last time his troops had been there was about 70 years ago. And he didn't want something like that happen ever again. "Don't get me wrong, I want to help. I want to help rebuilding afterwards and I want the people there to be at peace. But I don't want to get involved in yet another war."

"Then don't. The resolution had nothing to do with this, though!" Francis snapped. "It's always the same with you! If it'd been Alfred's idea, you would have hurried to join!"

"Oh, great, that again," Ludwig groaned. "Sure, I never get dragged along with you. Remember the helicopters you sold to Libya? Guess who helped you building them?"

"That's something totally different," Francis replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Airbus is as much yours as it is mine."

"Sure, it's yours when you need it and it's mine if they need money, just as always," Ludwig growled.

Francis turned to face him. "What do you mean by that?"

Ludwig looked away from him. "Nothing," he shrugged. "It's just that you could help me, too, for a change."

Francis raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not Europe's piggy bank."

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean. I pay for over a quater the goddamn _Eurorettungsschirm_. 30 billion euro more than you, about 120 billion in total, Francis, and most of it will add to my debt!" Ludwig accused Francis.

"You wanted the Euro, too!" Francis tried to defend himself, a little less confident then he had hoped. He knew, that Ludwig was a little … well, touchy, when it came to his former currency.

"I never did," Ludwig growled. "I wanted to keep my Mark and you know that you were the reason why I agreed to a common currency in the first place. She was the only thing I had to be proud of after the war." Francis raised an eyebrow at the wrong pronoun but stayed silent. "And if the Euro fails, I'll hold you responsible for it."

"Why me?"

"Because perhaps Bruder was right!"

Francis blinked. Suddenly, he felt very numb. He had thought they had agreed that whatever Gilbert said about their relationship should be ignored in the first place. This stung!

Ludwig, too, noticed what he had just said. "Francis... I'm sorry. I didn't want to… Listen, I'm sorry. I'll go and blow off some steam before I say something stupid again, okay?" he stammered hopelessly. He would have fled the room, if Francis hadn't caught hold of his shirt and held him back.

"Wait," he whispered. Something about his voice alarmed Ludwig but he couldn't tell why. He stopped but didn't dare to turn around. "_Louis, mon ami__,_ what did you just say?" he demanded to know, his voice low but persistent.

Ludwig shook his head. Perhaps, if he was lucky, he could deny what he just say and get away with it. There was not much hope, though.

"You just said that Gilbert was right about _us_," Francis repeated. So much for denying. Ludwig's back started to tingle in anticipation of a danger soon to come. He knew that he had made his lover very angry.

"I told you I'm sorry!" he exclaimed.

"That's not enough," Francis replied. "But I'm sure you could make up for it." He pulled Ludwig down with himself onto their bed.

Ludwig gulped. He didn't like the look in Francis's eyes, not at all. "Make up for it? How –?" Ludwig couldn't finish his sentence as Francis's lips were pressed on his. Ludwig struggled against the kiss, but in vain. He understood what Francis was aiming at. His searching hands which started to unbutton Ludwig's shirt proved it.

He didn't struggle for long, though. Francis knew his weak points exactly and how to make him give in. Just a few licks, some strokes over his bare chest and Ludwig opened his lips for Francis. He hated himself for this, but what Francis was doing felt too good to stop now.

He could go back to being angry at him after this anyway.

Right now, the kisses were more important. Ludwig was so distracted by Francis's lips that he didn't notice that his lover was stripping him for quite a while. Skilled hands soon opened Ludwig's shirt, pulled it down his shoulders to his wrists.

Not before Francis opened his belt, Ludwig broke the kiss. He remembered still being angry at his lover now. But he couldn't make him stop.

Mostly, because his hands were tied up with his own shirt around his wrists and he wasn't able to free himself.

"Francis!" he snapped. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Francis smirked. Ludwig had never liked this dirty grin and he still didn't – in this moment less then ever. "I make you pay for what you said. And I'll show you that _this_"– he stroked over Ludwig's bare chest, which made him moan – "has nothing to do with politics. Or your brother. _This_ is just between you and me."

Ludwig knew his lover had a point there – but he was not ready to admit that just now. "Let me go!" he groaned. "There's no need to – rape – me!"

Once again he tried to get rid of his shirt around his wrists. It creaked but didn't give in.

"Don't, _mon cher_," Francis hummed. "You want this as much as I do. So why stop here?"

He kissed Ludwig's cheek, stroking down his belly to his open pants. There was no way to deny his excitement. He didn't like being tied up like this, but, well, in the beginning he hadn't liked the thought about Francis topping him either – and now he knew how gentle Francis was. Ludwig guessed he had just to trust Francis on this – he hadn't much of a choice anyway.

But instead of touching him where he wanted most to be touched, Francis changed the direction of his strokes just at the rim of his pants to let his hands wander along it instead of going any further down. Ludwig moaned in annoyance. Francis was always such a tease. But right now he couldn't do anything against it. He had to wait until the other wanted to go further.

Francis, though, understood how to make him feel better even by only touching his chest, stroking over his muscles and sucking at his nipples. It appeared to Ludwig that Francis was in a hurry today. Far sooner than usual, he got bored of playing and pulled down Ludwig's pants and shorts. He flipped him over, so Ludwig laid now on his chest and knees. And his butt was right in front Francis.

Usually, Francis would now go on with what Ludwig called teasing and what Francis himself called _L'art d'aimer. _One thing about Francis that drove him almost crazy and still didn't want to miss.

Today was really different. Francis didn't waste a second on teasing but rummaged for some time someplace Ludwig couldn't see in his current position. When Francis was back on the bed, Ludwig threw a quick glance over his shoulder. He saw a bottle of lube in Francis's hand and that his lover had just placed something on the bed he couldn't see. With growing effort he watched Francis getting out a good amount of the lube and warming it in his hands. He knew what was to come next, he just wasn't ready for it yet.

He had grown used to all the teasing and Francis being all gentle and lovey-dovey that he couldn't imagine it being any different now. The ties were new and Ludwig hadn't minded, and now this? This was going a bit too fast for Ludwig's liking. And yet he didn't protest. Not even a bit.

Because the way Francis now grabbed his hips and rubbed over his entrance was too promising to tell him to stop just now. Judging by the look in Francis's eyes, it wouldn't be heard anyways.

Francis pressed his finger against Ludwig's entrance, not as probing against it as he normally would but forceful inside him. Ludwig moaned, both in pain and pleasure. He pushed his butt slightly back, to feel Francis's finger deeper inside him.

He didn't mind this unusual pace anymore. All he wanted now was to feel more. Being tied up made things just more interesting. He was defenseless against Francis who took full advantage out of it. Francis took out the finger after only a few minutes to replace it a second later by two. Ludwig hadn't even the time to miss the pressure. Skilled as he was, Francis soon started scissoring Ludwig's entrance to prepare him for more. Ludwig moaned in anticipation what was to happen next.

Suddenly, Francis pulled back and let Ludwig in this state.

Ludwig growled. He hoped that Francis wouldn't dare to stop here, now. This would be worse than any torture he could think of right now.

"Francis," he moaned, pushing back his butt to encourage the other to continue. His lover clicked his tongue.

"Remember what I told you about making up for your words and make you pay for it, mon cher?" Francis hummed.

Ludwig nodded. If punishment meant that Francis would continue to fuck him, he didn't mind. Once again, he tried to rip his shirt but it still did no good.

"You know what one did with bad children at my place until a few years ago?" Francis whispered, leaning down close to Ludwig's ear for him to hear.

Ludwig gulped. Indeed, he knew. There had always been rumors about it around. Corporal punishment of that kind had been abolished in Francis's house about 30 years ago. And still people told stories about some sort of whip being presented in French households to scare the kids. Of course, no one knew whether they were still in use or not.

"Seems like you know what I'm talking about, chouchou," Francis smiled. It was a cold, yet lustful smile which send ice-cold shivers down Ludwig's spine, but still a smile. He took the object he had placed on the bed before. As Ludwig had feared it really was a _martinet_.

"_Nein_...," Ludwig gasped. "Francis, please … don't!"

It was too late, though. He got smacked only seconds later. It hurt as if Francis had beaten with all his power. The pain had barely worn off when he got smacked again and again. Ludwig tried to suppress a whimper but in vain.

Francis looked so sexy when he was upset, Ludwig thought after a quick glance over his shoulder. The smack, that followed immediately afterwards was almost as a punishment for this stupid thought.

"Will you ever, ever again claim that Gilbert was right about us?" Francis hissed, when he paused in his smacking for a second.

Ludwig shook his head as fast as he could. "No, I won't," he yelled. _Gott_, why did Francis had to stop again? Couldn't he just keep going for once?

"Will you ever again claim that politics has an influence on our personal life?" Francis went on with that stupid interrogation.

Perhaps, if he'd give the wrong answer, Francis might hit him again. Ludwig wouldn't admit it right away, but he liked this. A lot. "Maybe," he panted.

Just as thought, this reply earned him another smack to his already bright red butt. "_Quoi, mon cher_?" Francis said.

" … I meant: _Non, Monsieur_," Ludwig said.

"Good," Francis whispered. He was satisfied and just about to put the _martinet_ away, when he heard Ludwig mumbling something.

"Er … could you please continue? … I actually quite liked it," his lover said, almost inaudible.

Francis pulled his eyebrows together. "_Vraiment_?" he asked, completely stunned. He had heard rumors about Ludwig being into this kind of thing. They had never tried it before, though. Ludwig had never brought it up and Francis hadn't want to since he didn't appreciate it much to be beaten in bed. This, on the other hand … if his lover wanted it so badly, Francis guessed he could do as requested. It'd be a waste, if they wouldn't continue to play with this toy now anyways.

"Beg for it," Francis smirked.

So he wanted power games, huh? Ludwig was ready to give in to anything right now, though. As long as Francis went on doing something it was fine for him.

"Please, Francis, please continue," he whimpered. "I want it, Francis, I want it so bad."

Francis hummed. If his lover begged this much, it couldn't hurt to try. Or well, it would, but it wouldn't hurt him. Perhaps it'd even be real fun. 70 years ago, he'd given anything to have his former enemy begging at his feet. Now, though, it meant to hurt his lover.

He let the whip brush lightly over Ludwig's skin. He was rewarded with an annoyed pant so he decided that the soft variant was obviously not the right one to please his darling. He hit him once again, just to prove himself that this wasn't that much fun anymore. It really wasn't.

"You want it, chéri?" he asked softly. He wouldn't tell what it was but this seemed a fair question to him.

Ludwig nodded fast. What ever it was he wanted it. As long as it didn't mean to stop right now.

Francis took the whip away from him for a second. It cost him quite an effort to enact this plan. He turned the martinet in his hand so that he held it the wrong way, the long handle pointing towards Ludwig and the leather bands brushing over his wrist.

He took a deep breath. This wouldn't hurt, he could do it and he could bear it if Ludwig would look like he was in pain. This wasn't his first time doing this. It wasn't bad. Ludwig would like it … Francis tried to calm himself down a bit. It didn't work much.

An agitated groan brought him back from his thoughts to reality. Right, over thinking this would do no good. They were both too aroused to stop and if Ludwig wanted this he had to know what he was asking for.

Slowly and with as much care as he could muster, he pushed the handle of the whip inside. Ludwig groaned loudly. Francis pushed in deeper which made his lover cling to the sheets. Maybe toys weren't that bad at all. A few times, he pushed the handle deep in and then out again, bringing his lover nearer and nearer to the point of pure bliss.

His lover looked not at all as in pain as Francis had expected. In fact, he looked like he even enjoyed it. That was good, though – Francis took the whip away and placed it on the bed – he wanted to feel him, too.

Without hesitating, he grabbed his love's hips and rammed into him. He could feel him arching back against him in need as he slowly started to move. His movements sent shivers though his dear's body. Soon, Ludwig started to tremble a bit.

"Francis~" he moaned. He was already only too close to relief. It wouldn't take much for him now. Francis knew that, he could see and feel it. He himself was not much of a difference. He, too, needed only a little push until it would be over for now.

Francis pushed inside all the way for a last time. He felt Ludwig twitching and getting tighter around him. This was all he needed to cum himself.

They both collapsed on the bed, panting. As Francis rolled of him, Ludwig turned to him and hugged him.

"I'm really sorry, Liebling," he murmured. "I shouldn't have said that. Bruder's opinion on us is just stupid. He's jealous or something, I guess. I'd never think for real that I wasn't supposed to be with you."

Francis patted him awkwardly. Gosh, did he find it confusing when Ludwig was always that apologetic. "Don't worry, ma chéri," he told him and wrapped his arms around the younger man. "I know you wouldn't mean that. But don't say it ever again." He paused for a second. "And stop visiting Italy that often. You know, there are also many nice places at my house and that wouldn't rekindle the hopes of your brother …"

Ludwig sighed. "Felciano is just a friend," he explained for what felt like the thousandth time. "I don't tell you to stop visiting Antonio, do I? But you could accompany me the next time. Feliciano asks me all the time about you, anyway."

"He asks you about me?" Francis blinked. "Why would he do that?"

"How would I know what's going on in Feliciano's mind," Ludwig yawned. "He asks about you almost as much as he asks me about Gilbert or as he asks his brother about Antonio."

"Curious," Francis murmured.

Ludwig nodded sleepily and cuddled a bit closer to Francis.

"Wait, you said he asks you also about Gilbert?" Francis asked after a while.

Ludwig shrugged. He was too tired to think of what Feliciano might or might not be thinking by asking these questions. "Perhaps he likes Bruder or something. I don't know and I don't want to know. But if they're start going out, they have my blessings," he murmured, closing his eyes to signal his lover that he wanted to sleep now.

"You really should ask him about this," Francis said.

He got no reply, though, as Ludwig was already fast asleep.


End file.
